Music and Love
by Zerik
Summary: it's said that music heals the soul,for Sora it does, they also say that love heals it all the way, can a certain blonde heal Sora and make him happy again? SoraxRoxas RoxasxSora AxelxCloud CloudxAxel Rated M For Hard-core yaoi and others in later chaps
1. In the car

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, except KH I & II I own those ^^

A/N: Hi all! Welcome to the first chapter of Music and love! This is my first yaoi fanfic, and my first fanfic ever!

This is a SoraxRoxas and AxelxCloud fic, other parings might happen but I'm not sure, rated M for hard-core yaoi, minor bondage Swearing, and other things in later chapters

I don't have a full drawn out storyline for this fic because I'm hoping to continue it for awhile, I have the basic outline for the start and some love scenes for later on but other than that I'm writing this as I think of it so bare with me please! =)

Also I don't really know how the beta reader thing works, but it would be nice to have someone help me with my story

Anyways, I hope you guys and girls like my story! Please read and review! it helps motivate me!

EDIT: i finally made my lazy ass re form this chapter so it looks similar to my other chapters, since the first chapter made me wanna rip out my eyes and purge my sockets with acid to clean them. I'm sure some of you thought something similar to that, anyways it looks better now ^^

Enjoy!

A lone car was driving down the empty road the country side, three people inside.

in the driver's seat sat a man with bright cyan eyes with cat-like pupils and long silver hair reaching down to his lower back, wearing a black leather trench coat, silver buckles fastened at the mid section of his torso, a plain black t-shirt and pants underneath with black leather boots.

A young man with messy spiky blond hair that looked like he just got out of bed, bright green eyes, a black jacket with a lion head badge sowed into the left shoulder, ripped jeans, a blue t-shirt, a red scarf and a bandana wrapped around his forehead listening to his mp3 player sat in the passenger the back of the passenger seat was a young teenager, with impossibly natural spiky brown hair, piercing blue eyes, a black hoodie, and black shorts. His blue eyes watching the mesmerizing flashes of yellow, red, and orange leaves in the fall, his eyes slowly close and he drifts into sleep.

The blond looks up and sees a sign "TWILIGHT TOWN 50 MILES", as they pass it the blond takes off his earphones

"Oi sora! don't fall asleep now, almost there remember our bet?" the blond waits for a few seconds for a response

"sora?" he looks behind him to see the blond peacefully sleeping, the blond chuckled and sat back in his seat

"guess he's gonna be doing the dish's for the first week here!" he said with a smile, resting his hands behind his head. The silver haired man gave a slight chuckle

"you know cloud, that wasn't very fair." he looked directly at cloud

"you know he has a hard enough time sleeping as it is with him so stressed all the time, making him try to stay up the whole 3 days we spent traveling was a bit much." The blond just laughed

"it's his fault for taking me up on the bet!" cloud shakes his head

"besides Seph, at least now he IS sleeping normally, how long has it been since he actually looked happy while sleeping?" the blond chuckles some more

"that and now I don't need to do the dish's for another week!" sephiroth just laughed

"see he didn't even wake up to you laughing, he's going to have a good sleep, its been so long since he had one!" the car drives down the highway with the two men chatting away having a good time. All the while the brown haired teen known as sora slept entirely in peace; it seemed like forever since he had.

_ Sora was standing on stage, guitar in hand and microphone in front of him, cloud behind him on the drums, sephiroth beside him with another guitar, behind a curtain tuning there equipment. _

_"Are you ready for this sora?" sephiroth asked, just finished with tuning his guitar, _

_"or course he's ready! At least he better be so he can impress his soon-to-be lover during the show!" cloud said in a teasing voice while spinning around in his seat. Sora felt the heat rise in his cheeks _

_"shu-shut up!" he said with a slightly annoyed voice, he turned to sephiroth _

_"yes, I'm ready" __**"ready as ill ever be, god I hope this gets the message across.."**__ the thought ran across his mind as he finished tuning his guitar, the announcer could be heard on the other side of the curtain. _

_"Now ladies and gentlemen, may I present a band right from our very own school! Let's hear it for Kingdom Hearts!" the curtains spread open and light flooded the stage making sora squint, the light dimmed and cloud and sephiroth started the song, sora started playing while looking through the crowd for his crush. His eyes found a figure with wild blond hair looking right at him, the light making the figures face in shadow, he focused more and he was starting to make out the features, he almost could make out the face, just let his eyes get used to it a little more, and he would see.."_

"Hey! Sora! Wake up dude! We're here!" sora woke up with a jolt and his eyes flew open as something hard hit his chest.

"Huh? Wah?" he looked around, seeing he was still in the back seat of the car, a drum stick on his lap. Sephiroth turned around in his seat

"look in front of us sora, welcome to your our new home, and your new school" he said with a tender smile. Sora sat up and looked; they were parked in front of a small office building

"uhh… seph? I don't think you said we were gonna live in a office building…". The silver haired man laughed and a plastic chip bag hit sora in the face

"don't be retarded sora! This is where we have to register so we can get to our dorms!" Cloud said with a mock annoyed look.

"Oh…" sora said while looking outside.

"Aw come-on man, you know I was joking!"

"alright guys lets go inside so we can get our rooms before dark" sephiroth said while opening his door. All three got out of the car and walked into the office building, it was small and plain, a few fake plants and pictures of happy backgrounds here and there so it wouldn't look boring. The building was empty except for a women at a desk near the wall, she looked up as the door opened

"can I help you?" she asked as the three of them where walking towards her

"yes, I'm the new music teacher that was hired, and these two are my younger brothers, to attend, we need our assigned rooms." The lady looked through some papers

"ah yes sephiroth, cloud, and sora right?"

"Yes that's right" sephiroth nodded his head.

"Alright well here is your key for the staff dorms, and you two" he said looking at them "you're lucky your brother reserved a room so you both could room together" handing sora and cloud a key.

"Thank you miss" cloud said, sora just nodding his head. "Welcome to hallow bastion high!" she said with a smile as they walked back to the car and drove to the dorms where cloud and sora were assigned.

Well that's it for chapter 1! I know it isn't a very exciting first chapter, but it just seems like a perfect place to end the chapter so I don't write for so long that your eyes will bleed

Please read and leave a review! I would appreciate constructive criticism; flames will be directed to my furnace to keep me warm while I type!

Yes I had to send cloud and sephiroth through OOC surgery so they wouldn't hate each other and try to kill the other every second they where together.

A/N: That's all for now, cya in chapter 2 of music and love!


	2. New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, except KH I & II I own those ^^

This is a SoraxRoxas and AxelxCloud fic, other parings might happen but I'm not sure, rated M for hard-core yaoi, minor bondage Swearing, and other things in later chapters

A/N: +explosion of smoke+ hi al- +hack! Cough!+ Ugh, too much smoke used -, anyways hi all and welcome to chapter 2 of music and love!

Please read and review! It helps motivate me to continue!

EDIT: I finally got rid of that god forsaken ugly as hell unholy disgusting wall of words, now it looks like the rest of the chapter!! ^^

Anyways this chapter I going to be a little longer then the last one so I take no responsibility if your eyes bleed from over-reading, **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Enjoy! :D

I looked out the car window watching the random people walking and the buildings as we drove by, not really caring what they were doing. I looked to the front of the car, my brother cloud was head banging to some metal song on his mp3, and he was also mimicking a guitar in the air. I felt a smirk appear on my lips while watching his wild blond hair shake violently to the song, _a figure with wild blonde hair looking right at him_. My eyes drift to the window again, "_why would I have such a dream?"_ I didn't get a chance to think about it further because the car stopped and my oldest brother was trying to get my attention

"sora, grab your suitcase, we're here"

Sephiroth said as he opened the car door and stepped out of the car heading towards the trunk to grab our suitcases, I got out, grabbed my suitcase and looked at what was to be my new home, it was a pretty big apartment building, it was painted a standard white, windows here and their for the rooms, all in all it looked pretty normal. _"Hmm not to bad I guess."_ I was thinking as I followed sephiroth and cloud down the hallway.

"So what do you think of the place dude?"

cloud said while walking backwards looking at me.

"Its alright I guess, at least it's not a dump."

I could see a smirk creep on his face and gave sephiroth a knowing look, which he returned with the small smile

"just alright sora?" seph asked me

"ya," I said slowly "did I miss something?" I said while giving both of them a suspicious look.

"oh its nothing just wanted your opinion." The blond said as he turned back around giving a small chuckle

"Alright what's going on cloud?" I said with an accusing tone

"It's nothing, besides we're home now!" he said as we stopped in front of a plain green door

"No it's not nothing otherwise you wouldn't be acting so strange no what's go-"

"Just go in already!" my brother interrupted as he opened the door and shoved me in, causing me to fall flat on my face on the rug. Now I was angry

"What the hell was that for!?" I yelled as I got up to face him

"First you ask me what I think then act strange about it! Then you sho-" my voice trailed off as took my first look around our new home, it was more of a condo then a dorm room, it was the same size as the inside of a house, even had 2 floors, a full kitchen, a living room, and 2 bathrooms from what I could see. There was a thud as I dropped my suitcase.

"Holy shit.." I said out loud, I could hear cloud hit the wall trying to keep himself upright while laughing

"Oh my god, that face was priceless! See I told you he would love it seph!" I turned around to my oldest brother with a disbelieving look.

"How the hell did you get this Seph? And why?" sephiroth chuckled,

"It's pretty easy when a private school is willing to do anything to have you teach for them, also I knew you would like it" he said with a smile

"But I told you when you asked what I wanted that a normal dorm room would be fine!" my voice a little more harsh then I meant it to be. I could see a quick look of hurt in his eyes from the harshness of my voice which in turn made my heart twinge, I hated hurting my brothers, they've taken care of me since I was ten, they gave me nothing but love and care, always trying to make me feel better about myself, and they never deserve it when I let my emotions get ahead of me, whenever I hurt them I'd rather rip my own heart out then see the hurt in their eyes. The look of hurt was gone in an instant though and all I could see was love and care in his eyes

"Because I knew you were just saying that so I didn't have to through any trouble for you, that and I know how you hate small rooms, a normal dorm room is half the size of your old room and both of you would have to fit in there, there's even spare rooms where you and cloud can practice your music" I tried as hard as I could to hold the tears back, everything he said was true, I hate having to make my brothers go out of there way just for me, he could have just gotten a slightly larger than normal room so it wouldn't be so small, but instead he got the best place just so I could be happy here.

"you didn't have to do so much for me" I said quietly while looking down my eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears back but failing as they started to fall to the floor. I heard my brother walk towards me, kneel down and embrace me in a hug.

"Your right, I didn't have to do this much, but I wanted you to have the chance of being more happy then you ever were back at traverse town, I wanted you to start fresh, make friends…... and perhaps find a lover" I knew he had a small smile on his face as he said that and heat rising in my cheeks, he knew that I have never found someone to feel love for.. hell I don't even know I'm straight, bi, or even gay, I've never even looked at another person different than anyone else, besides my brothers, I've just convinced myself I'm incapable of love and just stopped thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around my brother.

"Thank you Seph, you and cloud have done so much for me and all I've ever been is a burden to you both." I said while tears still trickled down my face. I felt a hand rustle my hair and I looked up to see cloud looking at me with the same brotherly love and care in his eyes.

"Dummy, you've never been a burden to us, you're our little brother and the only family we have, we need to take care of each other, also it's our job" he finished with a small chuckle, Seph pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"He's right, and we wouldn't have it any other way even if the world was offered to us." He stood up "now, let's explore the place a little bit more then we can start moving you two in."

We started to explore the room, wait a sec… scratch that, It's more of an apartment then anything. Anyways, upstairs there were 5 rooms, 2 on each side of the hall and one at the end, cloud and me claimed each side of the hall as our own, one for our bedroom and the one next to it for our music room, 1 room on each side had a bathroom in it, so they where decided to be the bedrooms. We both agreed that the one on the end was to be the den for our games and such.

After me and cloud were satisfied with exploring sephiroth said that he was going shopping for groceries, adding a comment about us living off of ramen, microwave mac, and takeout, if he didn't go shopping. I can say that was true for cloud… but me, I make my own meals; yes I can cook quite well actually.

Back in traverse town I decided to start making the meals for all 3 of us, I made the excuse that I needed something to do when they protested, but I really took up cooking so I wouldn't feel useless and I could actually do something to pay them back for taking care of me all the time. I started to watch the cooking channel and read up on cooking, using the old cookbooks they said mom used, I have those books as my most prized possessions, both my brothers say I got my hair from my mom, which is true.

They also said that I have her smile, but they haven't said that in a long time… I rarely smile anymore not since…… anyways those books are the only things that are mementos of her, I never saw her in person so I only know what she looks like through a few pictures of our family.

I carried one of the few boxes we brought with us in the car into my room and sat on the floor and opened it. It was full of everything dear to me, I rummaged through it for a few seconds and brought out a picture frame, it was my mom and dad standing next to each other smiling happily, sephiroth with his silver hair only to his shoulders at that time with cloud in a head lock both smiling.

I saw the bulge in my mother's stomach, that was me in there…. She would be around still if it wasn't for me….. I felt a sharp pain in my hand and looks down. I was clenching my fist so hard that my nails dug pretty deep into my palm, I watched in fascination as the blood slowly seeped from the four crescent shaped wounds... pain.

Pain is the only thing I ever deserve while I still breathe for what I've done to my brothers, even if they say it's not my fault, I still can't stop blaming myself. I rummaged a bit more into the box and pulled out a small black case, closed my bedroom door locking it and went into my bathroom.

I stood at the counter and opened the case, the inside was lined with red velvet. An assortment of wire, blades, and needles were neatly placed. I pulled out a small razor from the assortment and took my shirt off. I looked at myself in the mirror my chest was toned slightly, showing I had some muscle but I didn't work out intensely.

A black wing was tattooed on my left shoulder and a white on my right, I looked at them for a few seconds then looked at my upper forearm, I could still see light red lines from the last time I punished myself for my crimes.I have a strange ability that I'm grateful for, I heal quickly and I never seem to scar, I figured this out the first time I took a knife and carved a heart over my chest.

A week later cloud found the blood-stained knife in my room and freaked out, he pinned me to my bed and demanded what I did, I told him nothing as he looked at me with intense eyes and ripped my shirt off and looked at my chest. I looked down expecting to see a heart shaped scare in my skin but there was nothing, like nothing really did happen, my brother sighed in relief and figured I was just cutting some meat and somehow brought it to my room and forgot, as he left my room I stared in awe at my chest.

That's when I found a way I could release some of my guilt and sorrow. I looked at my forearm again, it had only been 2 days since those cuts, I lifted the razor and swiftly slashed diagonally across my chest, wincing slightly in the flash of pain. I slashed the other direction making an X over my chest, and I then slashed lengthwise down both of my arms and looked into the mirror. Blood seeped out of the cuts traveling down my chest, blood dripping off my arms, I closed my eyes and tried to feel as much pain as I could.

"_if it wasn't for him they would still be alive!"_

"_No! She chose to give birth instead of an abortion, and he chose to give his life for his son!"_

"_As far as the rest of the family is concerned he's a murderer and should feel pain for eternity for what he has done to our family, he will never be considered of strife blood! And if you two foolishly stand by that abomination you call a brother then the both of you shall be disowned!"_

"_then that is what it shall be, I promised my father that we would protect our brother that our mother gave life to, as far as we are concerned, we have the same family name, but we are in no way related to a family of ignorant bastards, come on cloud, sora were leaving."_

I opened my eyes feeling tears streak down my face, I grabbed four slender spikes and stepped into the shower and turned the valve, the hot water burning my skin, I took each spike and stabbed them into myself, one in each shoulder and one on each calf and sat in the tub feeling the pain of my cuts, the hot water and the spikes.

After about a half hour I felt the water starting to get cold, I pulled out the spikes as slowly and painfully as I could, and turned the water off and grabbed a towel, I dried myself off and looked in the mirror once again. My wounds had already stopped bleeding and I could see parts of it already starting to form scabs, I cleaned off the spikes and the razor, putting them back into the case and started to dress again, I went back into my room and put the case under the mattress of my bed.

I had a grim smile on my face. If my brothers ever knew about this they would freak out and probably tie me to a chair and demand why I would do this, or coarse I wouldn't be able to tell them. I found my hoodie, put it on and headed down the stairs.

"Cloud I'm taking a walk!"

"Alright don't be out to long; Seph should be back with the stuff you asked for!"

He yelled from the couch as he was watching a cartoon.

"fine" I said and opened the door, walked down the hall through the door and started to walk down the street, sharp pains now and then as I walked.

A/N: Well thats it for chapter two, hope you guys like it so far. welp thats all from me cya in chapter 3 of Music and Love ^^


	3. How they met

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, except KH I & II I own those ^^

This is a SoraxRoxas and AxelxCloud fic, other parings might happen but I'm not sure, rated M for hard-core yaoi, minor bondage, Swearing, and other things in later chapters

A/N: hello all, and welcome to chapter 3 of music and love!

Every one who reviewed my story has been awarded a cookie! *hands out cookies* ^^

Yay! This chapter we get to see our Roxy and Axel!

WARNING: this chapter is going to be a bit heavy on the dialogue, just so you know ^^

About the same length as chapter 2 so don't blame me for massive bleeding of the eyes when you over read **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...AGAIN!**

Please read and review! It helps motivate me to continue!

Enjoy! :D

The messy hair styled brunette walked along the sidewalk, looking through the shop windows once and awhile

"_Hmmm, this place isn't too bad really."_ Sora walked while thinking; suddenly he stopped when he smelled a scent that he knew very well.

"Oh my god…." And the brown haired youth bolted off, the scent getting stronger and stronger the closer he got. Out of breath he came to a halt, leaning against a lamp post and looked in front of him.

A white shop stood in front of him, the sign made of honey gold letters, "YUFFIE'S RESTURANT AND SUPPLIES. RESTURANT, BAKERY AND COOKING SUPPLIES. THE WHOLE WORLD IN ONE LITTLE SHOP"

Sora stared in stunned amazement.

"I thought she closed her shop ages ago!" and rushed inside. The bell gave a little cheery ring as he door hit it; no one came right away so he took a good view of the shop.

"_Just how I remember it looked like when I was 13…" _when the sign said the whole world in on little shop they meant it, the place was FULL of spices, sauces, fruits, vegetables, anything you can think of that deals with cooking, she had it.

Sora walked over to the other side of the store to the bakery taking deep whiffs as he walked by all the supplies, the scents tickling and burning his nose at the same time, _"god I love this shop."_

As he neared the bakery side of the shop his mouth started to salivate a little from the smell of fresh baked pastries drifting from behind the door. He noticed a small desk bell with a note under it "For service, please ring the bell and I will get to you as soon as I can! Thanks! ^^"

"_Hmmm this brings back memories"_ and pressed down to make it ring

"Just a minute! I'll be right with you!" a cheery voice sounded from behind the door

"_Let's see if she remembers…"_ resting his elbow the on counter he proceeded to play carol of the bells with the single desk bell

"I said I would be there in a minute! You can wait a few-…….." a long silence fallowed after the girl stopped, Sora continuing with the tune

"SORA!?" before the boy could say anything something zoomed out the kitchen door, over the counter and he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug

"OHMYGAWDSORAITSBEENSOLONGITHOUGHTIWOULDNEVERSEEYOUAGAINITSSOGOODTOSEEYOUWELL!!" the only reason Sora was even able to understand a syllable in that crammed sentence was from practice of knowing Yuffie.

"It's good to see you again also Yuffie….but I wont be so well if you suffocate me with a hug" Sora managed to say in a strained voice

"Oh! Sorry!" she said and released him "what are you doing here Sora? I didn't think you would take a vacation to twilight town." She led Sora to a stool near the counter while she grabbed a fresh raspberry turnover and placed it on a napkin in front of Sora, who gladly took the offer.

"Well... I'm not on vacation. Seph, Cloud and me just moved here" the blue eyed boy said in-between bites

"Wow, really?"

"yep, Seph got the position as the new music teacher at Hallow Bastion High so we all moved, Seph said it would be better for me if I had a change of environment" yuffie could see his eyes glaze over with pain and sorrow for a split second at the last few words of his sentence. She put her hand on Sora's

"It wasn't your fault Sora…." the boy just looked at her

"I know……anyways, why is your shop here? I thought you closed it when I was 13?"

"Well the only reason I closed it is because the owner of the building charged me way too much rent… I got sick of traverse town and moved here, few years later I found this place for cheap and whatdeya know? I'm back in business baby!" she finished her sentence while throwing he fist in the air in triumph.

Sora nodded his head

"That's good to hear…anyways I found you shop and was wondering if I could buy some supplies? Seph went out for groceries and a list of supplies I wanted for cooking but its all mainly basic stuff…"

Yuffie put her hands to her mouth in mock shock

"You cook!?"

"Yes, since I was 14, and I cook rather well just so you know." he said defensively, she let out a giggle "alright Sora don't need to get defensive, I just didn't take you as the cooking kind of guy"

"A lot of things changed after you left Yuffie…." His eyes glaze over for a few brief seconds

All of a sudden she pointed a finger at him

"You sir, are going to make a girl VERY happy"

"Huh? Wah?"

"Or guy if you swing that way…" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye

Sora felt heat rise to his cheeks a little

"Oh shut up… honestly to tell the truth I dunno which one it will be, maybe I won't ever have someone…." All of a sudden a plastic spoon bounced off his forehead

"Hey!" looking at the culprit

"Well, if you wouldn't talk to gloomy then I wouldn't have a reason to throw things at you! Of course you're going to find someone, there's always someone out there for each other, you just need to be patient till you find them." She said with a tender smile.

Sora looked at her

"Thanks Yuffie…now about those supplies?"

"Yes sir! Pick what you like and ill be happy to get it for you!"

About twenty minutes later Sora left Yuffie's shop with a bag full of cooking supplies

"It was good to see you Sora! Let me know your address next time your in this part of town!"

"I will!" he said while the door was closing

"_Well, at lest I know someone here..."_ while eating sea-salt ice-cream

"Damn does she make good ice-cream!" he said with a sigh as he finished it off.

The brunette continued walking down the street, stopping in front of a pet shop and looked though the big window. What he saw was a writhing mass of fur as about 10 kittens where play fighting and wrestling each other.

His eyes softened as he looked at the bundle of fur

"_I wonder if they allow pets in the dorms…"_ and continued to watch the kittens playing gleefully, a couple saw him and ran to the window, standing on there hind legs they put there paws against the window and mewed to be petted.

He knelt down and started to trace his finger across the window; this was way to tempting for the 2 kittens and dashed after his finger, tripping over each other to get at it.

"Roxas Leonhart! Get back here with my phone before I kick your ass!"

Sora stood up to the dismay of the kittens as the commotion got closer to him.

"_I better get going before-"_

"Your gonna have to catch me to do tha-"

WHAM!

"_I get involved somehow…"_ Sora finished his thought, groaning as he lay on the sidewalk on his back. He opened his eyes and there was a boy with piercing blue eyes staring right into his own. His eyes drifted upwards and he gasped as he saw that the boy had a head full of wild blond hair _"a figure with wild blond hair looking at him."_

**Earlier that day**

There was a pounding on the door

"Roxas come on! Get up! Its already 2 in the afternoon!" the pounding on the door getting louder

Groaning the blond haired youth sat up from the couch. He looked at the clock to see that his rude visitor was right; with a yawn and a stretch he got up and shuffled to the door opening it, a very annoyed looking spiky red haired teen in a black trench coat and an upside down tear drop tattoo under each eye behind it.

"Hmm g'mornin Axel…" he said with a yawn

"Good morning my ass! Its 2 in the fucking afternoon! Get your ass ready!"

Roxas shook his head to wake up more "where we going?"

The red head shrugged his shoulders

"Who cares? It's better then sleeping all day!"

"Fine, fine I get your point, lemme go get dressed" Roxas muttered while closing the door. Less then 2 minutes later the door flew open, showing Roxas with a wide grin

"Alright! Let's go!"

Axel just shook his head

"I still can't figure out how you can change so fast, hell you should still be groggy!"

The blond just shrugged

"Dunno I just do, now let's get going!" he said walking down the hall of the dorm building.

After 2 hours of walking around town, going wherever their feet take them Axels coat pocket started to ring.

"Hm? Oh, hold on Roxas…..hello?"

Axel leaned against the wall talking to who ever it was, Roxas just standing their waiting for the call to end. Five minutes later Axel was still on the phone

"Axel this is getting boring, lets go do something!" no response from Axel who was engrossed in the phone conversation. The blond let out a loud dramatic sigh in hopes of getting his red haired companion's attention, needless to say it didn't work.

"Axel! Come ooooon" the blond mock whined, still nothing. In frustration the blond crossed his arms and pouted, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"_Well there's one way to defiantly get his attention"_ the blond giggled at his evil idea. Sneaking behind the red head he quickly snatched the phone and ran.

"Huh!?" Axel said in surprise "Roxas! get back here you little bitch!" and dashed off after him. Roxas quickly brought the phone to his mouth

"he'llcallbacklaterbye!" and snapped the phone shut, running around a corner

"Roxas Leonhart! Get back here with my phone before I kick your ass!" the blond looked back to see a pissed Axel running behind him, letting out a laugh, not looking in front again to see him heading right towards a certain brown haired teen.

"Your gonna have to catch me to tha-"

WHAM! (A/N: hmmm strange feeling of déjà vu, no? XD)

"Ow…." The blond said groaning, looking down he stared into a pair of piercing blue eyes, their lips a hair away form each other. Warm breath from the other tickling his lips, sending shivers down his spine.

"_Wow... he has beautiful eyes…"_ he saw the brown haired youth's eyes drift upwards and let out a small gasp

"_Hm? Something wrong with my hair?"_ Roxas was about out apologize when someone kicked his behind, closing the gap between the brunette's lips and his.

The contact on his lips jolted the brunette out of his thinking

"Merph!?" his eyes wide with shock realizing that the other boy was kissing him.

After a few seconds he recovered from his shock, in pure reaction he shot his knee up, hard.

"Hrnk!" was all the blond could say as a knee collided into his groin, the brunette grabbed his shirt, putting a foot on his chest, rolled backwards a bit and flipped him over, the breath knocked out of him as his back slammed into the sidewalk.

Sora sat up and put his hand to his mouth

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"_ the thought screamed through his mind, he stood up and looked behind him. The boy was now in a fetal position, his hands on his crotch groaning in pain.

"Holy shit! Are you alright Roxas!?" A red haired teen shot past Sora trying to hold in his laughter but failing miserably. The only response from the one called Roxas was a hand that shakily rose and flipped the red head off.

"Yep! You're alright!" and fell to the ground laughing.

"_Oops…better go apologize I guess."_ Sora knelt down by the boy and held out his hand

"Sorry about that, I just kind of… reacted" he said quietly

"That's ok, I understand" the blond managed to say in between breaths, grasping the brunettes hand and got up.

"Names Roxas…." he said in a strained voice, his hand on the wall to hold himself up.

"Umm…Sora" the blond glared at the red head on the floors till laughing

"Oh shut up Axel! It wasn't that funny!" and dropped the phone right onto Axel's forehead

"Ow! Oh yes it was! You should have seen the look on your face when you hit the ground!" still chuckling, "so who's the cutie?" With that comment Sora could feel a slight heat in his cheeks.

"_Cutie?"_ That thought ran through the brunette's head while Roxas punched Axel in the arm.

"Shut up jerk! His name is Sora." the blond turned to him "now that I think about it... I've never seen you before, you new here?"

Axel leaned in close to Sora

"That's true, Roxy boy would definitely know if he's seen you before, since he keeps track of every cute boy in town." He was rewarded with another punch in the arm from Roxas "OW! Hey! It's true!"

"Shut up axel!" the blond said with a slight blush on his face

"_The hell was that supposed to mean?"_ thinking to himself the blond just stood their.

"So? You new?" the blond asked him

"Huh? Oh ya, I just moved in today" the blond smiled "Well it's nice to meet you Sora, mind joining us to the arcade?" the blond absent-mindedly grabbed his bag.

"Uh… I kind of need to get ba- WAHHHH!?" a good thing he grabbed his bag; the blond had grabbed his hand and dragged him, not really waiting for an answer from the other boy. The red head just chuckled

"You might as well join us, once Roxas decides something, it's gonna happen..." just trailing behind them

After a 5 minute walk the trio found themselves in the arcade and sora was dragged to a DDR Machine, the blond let go and turned around with a smile

"How about a bet? The one who loses in a match of DDR buys us all pizza!" and put coins in the machine.

"Oh boy…. You better not take that offer kid, his a pro at DDR"

Sora smirked inwardly _"a pro huh? Might be a challenge…"_ and walked to the other player side of the machine

"Alright…if you insist" both boys set the difficulty to expert

"Oh? So you've played before?" the blond said as they selected the song.

"A little bit, ya." The Brunette muttered as the song started.

Once the song was done, both Axel and Roxas started in stunned amazement at the scores.

"Holy shit on a sandwich…" axel said "you actually beat Roxas!" giving Sora a nice smack on the back.

Roxas walked up to Sora

"Only played a little huh?" he said with a sly smile, earning a slight blush from Sora

"Maybe more then a little…" he muttered while scratching the back of his neck, Roxas let out a sigh

"Oh well, I lost so come on, I'll get us a pizza."

"Wahoo!" Axel yelled as he threw his fist in the air.

Well that's it for Chapter 3 all! Hope you all enjoyed it! ^^

A/N: Cya all in Chapter 4 =)


	4. Pizza and Embarrsement

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, except KH I & II I own those ^^

This is a SoraxRoxas and AxelxCloud fic, other parings might happen but I'm not sure, rated M for hard-core yaoi, minor bondage, Swearing, and other things in later chapters

A/N: Hello again! And Welcome to chapter 4 of Music and Love!

I would like to give thanks to **XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX** for being such a dedicated reader and reviewer! Thanks! ^^ *gives brownie*

Ok, well here we go! ^^

Please read and review! It helps motivate me to continue!

Enjoy! *fades into the shadows*

**Roxas's POV**

True to my word I bought us a pizza at the Pizza Parlor near my dorm. A small price to pay for being in the company of this hottie!

I felt my cheeks heat a little bit when I remembered Axel's comment about me keeping track of all the cute guys in town, I can't believe he said that, even though its true that I'm gay and I like cute guys, Axel still didn't have to embarrass me like that in front of Sora!

I looked at Axel who was finishing the last slice of pizza. I smirked inwardly; Sora and I had two pieces each while Axel ate the other half, hell if we didn't have any of it he would have been able to eat the whole thing with no problem.

"Good God Axel! You didn't have to eat half the pizza!" I teased while jabbing at his stomach.

"What? It's not my fault that you two are slow at eating your food!" he countered while pointing at my plate with a half eaten slice still on it. I threw my napkin at him giggling slightly, Axel giving his one of a kind wide silly grin when he was having fun. I noticed Sora sitting there quietly looking to the side towards the park his head resting on his hand, my breath caught in my throat at the sight.

The sun was setting; its last rays of light splashing across Sora's face, his smooth flawless skin seemed to reflect the light, his impossibly spiked brown hair shining, his lips….. He could still feel them on his _"his lips were so soft…I wonder, would they feel just as soft again?"_

I wondered about his lips as my eyes drifted towards his piercing blue eyes, noticing for the first time how dead and hallow they really were.

"_His eyes are beautiful… but so much pain and sorrow in them"_ I felt my heart twinge for him, I couldn't imagine what could have caused Sora's eyes to carry so much pain and hurt behind them.

"Ummm…Roxas?" Sora's voice brought me out from my day dreaming, my eyes focused and Sora was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You've been starring at me for the past five minutes." He said in a low voice.

"_Whoops, guess I looked a little too long."_ I scratched the back of my head and gave a silly grin hoping he wouldn't figure out I was day-dreaming about him

"Sorry about that, guess I spaced out a little there"

"It's alright…" I heard him mutter while looking fascinated with the surface of the table"

I set my elbows on the table and rested my head in between my hands

"So how old are you Sora? Never really got a chance to ask anything about you when we first…erm met." Looking him straight in the eyes while fighting the blush trying to form on my face while thinking of the kiss. Apparently Sora had the same thoughts and failed to push down the blush that now dusted the bridge of his nose and just under his eyes.

"_He's so cute when he blush's!"_ the mental thought screamed in my head while fighting the nigh impossible urge to glomp him.

"Oh… Erm… 17"

"_Same age as me, a good sign"_ I mentally punched myself, _"damnit you idiot! You've only been with him a couple of hours and you're falling for him!? Remember the last time that happened!? He's probably straight anyways!"_ berating myself mentally while giving Sora a wide grin.

"Cool! Same age as me!" I was about to ask another question when axel abruptly said something.

"So where'd someone as good looking as you come from Hun?" I slapped my palm to my face to hide my blush getting the better of me again.

"_God Axel…why do you need to say embarrassing stuff like that?"_ I looked through the gap of my fingers to see Sora recovering from slight shock at the flirt, if he even knew it was a flirt.

"Uhhhh…I moved from traverse town." I could see his eyes go dull with pain for a brief second.

"_He must have bad memories there..."_ my heart wrenched a little for the boy again

"_I think I should change the subject"_ thinking of a question to change the topic, one popped in my head.

"So where do you li-"

"So are you a virgin?" Axel interrupted with a leering grin on his face, I glared at him. _"What the hell!?"_

"Wh-what!?" I heard Sora's shocked voice.

"_What the hell is Axel's problem!? Why would he ask MY Sora something as personnel as that!?"_ thought of hurting Axel in very painful ways sprouting in my head._ "Wait a second…. MY SORA!? You dumbass! Don't even START thinking like that!"_ again mentally punching myself.

"I said are you a vir- OW!" Axel giving me a glare from the swift kick in the shin I delivered him, which I returned the glare with ease.

"You didn't need to kick me Rox!"

"That's NOT something you ask a person after knowing them for a few hours!" how could Axel just ask something like that so casually!?

"What? It's not like it's something you DON'T want to know!" grinning at me evilly while I desperately fought the heavy blush rising, needless to say I failed miserably and my face now a deep shade of red.

"Wh-What!" I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Uh huh… riiiiight" he said with a sly smirk while turning back to Sora.

"So are you?" I was just about to say he didn't have to answer that, but he did before I said anything.

"Err…um….well……..yes" He said while seeming to focus on something invisible on the table.

"_Well at least that's out of the way I guess..."_ hoping that was over I was about to ask him where he lived again when Axel just had to embarrass me AGAIN!

"See Roxy? Just how you like em! Cute and still have their virginity!"

"_Oh….my….god… he did not just say that!"_ I don't think my face could possibly get any more red then it was at this moment.

"AXEL!" I screamed in frustration, shock, and utter embarrassment. Axel almost falling of the chair, holding his sides while laughing.

**Sora's POV**

Ok… now I was definitely weirded out. Everything was fine just a few minutes before; I was just looking at the park admiring how beautiful the sunset was. When I turned to ask Roxas what time it was he was looking at me all dreamy eyed for 5 minutes straight before I had to say something to snap him out of it.

Then he started to ask me some basic questions wanting to get to know me. Ok I could deal with that. I mean this is the first time I've talked to someone besides my brother that wasn't spouting insults at me or beating the shit out of me in years, so why not give friendship a shot?

Then the red haired guy… Axel was it? Asked me where I came from in a really weird way… well maybe that's how he talks to people, that's fine. So I answered.

It looked like Roxas saw the pain in my eyes as memories flashed but I wasn't sure so I just disregarded that.

I think Roxas was going to ask me where I lived when Axel interrupted him asking me if I was a virgin. Totally catching me off guard, I mean what kind of question was that after you've only known someone for a few hours!? Roxas seemed to voice my thoughts after kicking Axel in the shin, I saw Roxas turn the deepest shade of red I've seen on someone when Axel said something to him and then turned back to me.

"So are you?"

"_might as well just answer so he stops bothering me about It."_ mentally sighing as I tried to gather up the courage to answer

"Err…um….well……..yes" I muttered while staring at the table... I couldn't look at them for some reason, how could I after saying something so personnel?

Well now that was over I was hoping things would get NORMAL again, well as normal as it can get when I was around these two.

Of course life just had to suck and crush my hopes like it has all my life.

"See Roxy? Just how you like em! Cute and still have their virginity!" my mind just froze and I stopped breathing. I couldn't even raise my head to look at them anymore.

"AXEL!" I heard Roxas scream in frustration and shock at his friend, my mind still recovering from the shock of Axel's comment.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me Roxy!" Axel was shouting still laughing uncontrollably

"I'll stop once I pummel you into the ground so hard we'll be in china!" Roxas's growled.

My mind recovered from the shock and I realized I was still looking at the table, the events in the past few minutes flashing through my head; all of a sudden I stood up so fast that my chair clattered to the ground, causing Roxas and Axel to stop everything and look at me.

"Sora?" Roxas asked me, while I was looking down, my bangs hiding my eyes and upper face.

This was just too much. I couldn't be around these guys any longer. I needed to get away from here; I didn't care WHERE it was as long as it was far far away from these two, so I did the only thing that was in my mind, _run._

"I have to go!" grabbing my bag and bolted without even saying goodbye, still having my eyes to the ground not caring where I was going.

I didn't realize how stupid of a choice that was until I heard Roxas yell my name in fright.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" I looked up and realized I was in the middle of the road, a jet black Ferrari only a few feet in front of me its tires making a screeching sound, desperately trying to stop the vehicle.

"oh, fu- "those where the last images I saw and the last words I said before my world went black.

A/N: well that's the end of chapter 4, I was going to make it a wee bit longer but I just couldn't bring myself to continue after it was so good of an ending for a chapter .

Some of you might be confused as to why I switch from 1st person to 3rd person. Well the answer is quite simple, I think and decide if the chapter I'm working on would be best in 1st person or 3rd person and then write it. Sorry if this makes it confusing for some people to read but its how I've found to write best for my fanfiction.

Anyways cya all in chapter 5 of Music and Love ^^


	5. Memories of the past, blood, and a voice

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, except KH I & II I own those ^^

This is a SoraxRoxas and AxelxCloud fic, other parings might happen but I'm not sure, rated M for hard-core yaoi, minor bondage, Swearing, and other things in later chapters

A/N: *lands on the ground and folds wings behind back* Hi everyone! Let me welcome everyone to Chapter 5 of Music and Love! For those that have waited for me to update again welcome back! And for those who have just started reading my story, I hope you like it so far! =D

I would like to give thanks to **EnigmaEric **and **Ultima Phoenix** for reviewing the last chapter and **xXxSmidgexXx **for reviewing every chapter so far. You rock girl! *hands out Ice-cream to the three of them* ^^

Please read and review! It helps motivate me to continue! :D

Whelp! Here we go!

Enjoy! *Spreads out wings, shadows spreads from them and disappears into the darkness*

A blond boy was sitting on the couch listening to his mp3 while glancing at the clock every 5 seconds, twirling a drum stick between his fingers. A habit he boy developed when he was bothered by something or nervous.

He heard the door close and jumped off the couch rushing to whoever came inside.

"Hey Cloud! Sora! I'm ba-"

"Seph! Is Sora with you?" Cloud asked anxiously interrupting his brother.

Sephiroth just looked at Cloud's nervous face.

"No… I thought I left you guys back here while I went shopping. By the way Sora BETTER appreciate the stuff I got for him." He sighed

"It's just some basic things for cooking Seph, don't worry! It won't be hard to find them!"

Sephiroth Quoting Sora's words

"Basic things my ass… I had to go all over town to find this stuff."

He then looked at Cloud again "Is everything ok Cloud?" he said concern starting to fill his eyes at the thought of one of his brothers in trouble, not like it was uncommon for Cloud to be in trouble, but for Sora who mostly stayed away from everyone, was a different matter.

"Yes, I'm just worried, Sora said he was going out at about three and he hasn't been back since!" he said while pointing to his watch which read nine. Sephiroth just started to chuckle.

"So that's what you're all worried about? Because Sora is out by himself near dark?"

Cloud gave Sephiroth a look of unbelief.

"What do you mean that's all!? What if he was attacked again!? What if he's hurt in an alleyway!? What if he's been kidnapped!? Or... or... or something!" Clouds breathing becoming erratic from all the thoughts and fears of that could be happening to his little brother as he spoke. Cloud felt Sephiroth put his hand on his shoulder giving a firm squeeze to get his attention, looking at Cloud straight in the eyes.

"Cloud, we aren't in traverse town anymore, remember?" Cloud giving a nod that he was listening.

"Also he's seventeen now, we both still need to protect him, but he's old enough that we don't need to hold his hand whenever he's outside." Sephiroth's eyes softening at the memories of when Sora was little, and how he always clung onto Cloud and him wherever they went.

"I know that… but I just get so worried that something will happen, I don't want to lose him" Cloud said sadly while looking at the carpet. Sephiroth embraced Cloud in a Brotherly hug

"I know how you feel; losing our Sora would devastate us." He let go of Cloud, looking him in the eyes again.

"But he's older now, we will still watch over and protect him, but we need to give him some freedom and trust him to take care of himself and not rely on us forever."

"I know seph… it's just hard... after what happened with…." Seph put his finger to Cloud lips to stop him from saying anything further.

"Don't say that name; it needs to be forgotten for all our sakes, if not just for you and Sora"

Clouds eyes started to water from the painful memories.

"I can't ever forget his name... not after what he did to Sora and Me." his knees felt weak and started to buckle but Sephiroth caught him.

"We trusted him Seph….. Sora and I trusted him with our very souls and yet he….he…" the blond started to choke while trying to hold back the tears of pain and rage. Sephiroth sat down on the floor just holding his little brother close.

"Shhh... Just let it out Cloud, you know that you can't keep it held in forever" Cloud barely getting control of his emotions. "I can still see him in my dreams; I can feel him still… I hear his taunts and laughter while he forced Sora to… forcing a choked sob back down. "I know Sora can also, I wake up to his screams of terror, listening to him Sob himself back to sleep, every time I hear him cry my heart feels like breaking." Cloud's throat was raw from holding back the sobs.

"It's my fault Seph… if I didn't…" he couldn't hold it back any longer; he broke down sobbing into Sephiroth's chest.

"Sora didn't do ANYTHING to deserve that! It's all my fault! If I would have just been quite then Sora wouldn't have come downstairs!" Saying in-between sobs, Sephiroth's Heart was felt like it was tearing itself up at hearing his brother sob and blaming himself for what happened.

"Cloud... look at me." Gently grabbing Clouds chin with two fingers and lifting so he was looking at his brother in the eyes, red and raw around them.

"Neither of you deserved what happened, nor is it your fault. If anything it's mine for making the mistake of befriending him" he brushed the tears from under his brother's eyes

"That's in the past now. He's gone and I won't EVER let anything happen like that again to either of you." Helping his brother stand up, giving a soft smile

"but I trust Sora to take care of himself, he even knows how to fight if it comes to that, this is his chance to have a new life, we should let him explore and not cage him near us, we can still watch but we need to let him have freedom, something he hasn't had for a long time." And handing Cloud another bag

"Now how about you help me put all this away and we can make something to eat for all three of us for a change, would be fun to see the look on Sora's face." He gave a small chuckle, Cloud laughing a little feeling better after his little breakdown.

"Ya, I still remember his face when he first looked at the place!" after putting the groceries away Sephiroth and Cloud started to make a simple meatloaf and put it in the oven to cook. They sat down on the couch and turned on the Playstation 2 and put in SoulCalibur 3 while waiting for dinner to cook and Sora to get home.

"Sora's probably with some new friends right now and just fine." Giving his Spiky haired brother a reassuring smile. In which he returned with a goofy grin

"Ya, he's probably just fine and on his way home right now!"

**Meanwhile….**

I could see Sora sprinting as fast as he could away from us right towards the street; I started to get up to call for him. That's when I saw the Ferrari ripping down the road, the driver saw Sora and slammed on his breaks, but it was too late. The car was going too fast to stop in time.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!"

I saw Sora's head jerk up to see the Ferrari only a few feet away from him. My perception of time seemed freeze for a few seconds.

Then the car hit. Sora's body seemed to curl around the hood of the car for a brief second, and then shot forward through the air, I could hear a sickening wet crack as I saw the back of Sora's head hit the ground and lie motionless on the ground.

"SORA!" everything seemed to disappear, all I could see or focus on was Sora's body in the road, as I was running towards him I could see a dark puddle on the road expanding from the back of his head. When I was near to him I dropped to my knees and held his head in my arms, there was blood EVERYWHERE, I could feel the blood soaking my clothes already.

**SORAS POV**

_I was floating in darkness, unable to move my body. I knew that I had been hit; I knew that my skull had been fractured; I could feel the blood pouring out of it, soaking my hair and my clothes._

"_So it's finally going to happen…I'm going to die…" I felt someone lift my head into their arms saying something over and over, but my head was pounding so much I couldn't hear what they were saying. I laughed sadly._

"_I'm finally going to die… my crimes will be forgiven and my brothers will be free of their burden weighing them down." I said, accepting death to overcome me._

"_**Not if I have anything to say about It."**__ an unknown voice from the darkness spoke_

"_Who's there!?" I tried to look around but all I could see was darkness. Then I felt a presence. Not physically like the person holding me, but mentally, like someone else was in my mind._

"_**There will be a time for questions later; right now I need to focus on saving our life."**_

"_Our life?" I was confused… didn't he mean MY life? I couldn't think anymore as pain started to shoot through my mind, my skin felt like it was on fire and my skull exploding_

"_**This is going to hurt for a few minutes."**_

_As the voice said, after a few minutes of excruciating pain it started to subside and fade away._

"_Um thanks, but who are you?"_

"_**As I have said before, there will be a time for questions later, right now you shall sleep."**_

_Before I could say or think I felt my mind being dragged into the realm of slumber._

**Roxas POV**

"Please don't be dead Sora!" I chanted that sentence while tears pouring out of my eyes

"Please don't die….. Please…" while I was holding Sora I could hear Axel yelling at the car now tearing down the road away from us.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HIT SOMEONE AND DRIVE OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKER!? I GOT YOUR LICENSE PLATE NUMBER YOU SON OF A BITCH! PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY!"

Axel came up to me and touched my shoulder

"Roxas…." My head shot up to him

"There's blood everywhere Axel! We need to get to the hospital!" I screamed franticly

"ROXAS!" Axels yell brought me out of my panic and I looked at him, his eyes firm but with a sad hint in them.

"I may not be licensed but my dad's a Paramedic and I damn know more than any of his co-workers." he kneeled down and took Sora from me.

"You also know that the hospital can't be trusted, not after what happened with your sister and dad." His tone of voice turned sad, sense coming back to me as I remembered.

"But he's not dead is he!?" I said panic starting to creep into my voice again.

Axel quickly felt behind Sora's head and I saw a look of disbelief on his face.

"What is it!?"

"It's nothing" his look of disbelief turning into shocked amazement.

"What do you mean it's nothing!? He just got hit by a fucking car and you say it's nothing!?" I was infuriated, how could my best friend just say that Sora being hit by a car was nothing? Axel looked me right into my eyes.

"I meant just what I said, nothing." I was about to punch him out of rage before he took hold of my hand.

"Look just feel behind his head and you'll see what I mean." I gently grazed my fingers along the back of Sora's head, dreading the moment when I would feel torn flesh, but I didn't. My fingers pressed onto his skin gently, expecting His skull to move inwards because of the fracture I was sure he had, but nothing. The only thing wrong was that his hair was drenched in blood starting to dry.

"What the hell?" the words escaped my mouth quietly and axe lifted Sora to inspect his head.

"Not even a scar… it's like he never got hit." I shared the look of shocked amazement with Axel now as he said that. After awhile I collected myself together again.

"Whatever happened doesn't matter now, his fine now isn't he?"

Axel checked his pulse, made sure he was breathing and then gently felt Sora's chest.

"He's got about 4 broken ribs and he's unconscious and he will most likely be tired when he wakes up due to blood loss" He said while gently picking Sora in his arms Bridal style and looked at me.

"Come on, let's go back to your place and clean him up." And started to walk, I was right beside him looking at Sora all the way back to my place. The last rays of the sun started to disappear under the horizon.

Well that's it for this chapter, shorter then I wanted it to be but once again it feels to perfect of an ending for a chapter to continue past it T_T. anyways I'm sorry for those that waited so long for me to update, the demon of procrastination and laziness was influencing me . BUT! I shall do my best to fend them off so hopefully chapter 6 will be updated sooner than this, I think for now I'm going to try and meet weekly updates and if I get the time and not give into laziness more than that.

Well that's all from me for now! We shall meet again in Chapter 6 of Music and Love!


	6. Why i havent updated!

Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating in forever x.x but I have a reason! And its not procrastination and laziness this time . as of 5/28/2009 2 days ago from this post, I am a high school graduate not only am I a graduate but I'm also the valedictorian of my schools class of 2009, so I had to write a speech to present at graduation, and I have a graduation party, and also dealing with some personal problems I'm having. but don't think I've dropped this story! There still too many ideas buzzing in my head for this story to die! so this is to all those waiting for me to update, I'm temporarily on hiatus until all this graduation stuff settles down and once I figure out these personal problems I'm having, but don't lose hope! This hiatus will most likely be short, about 2-4 weeks at most! So I hope to see all of you again in chapter 6 of Music and Love!

-Zerik


	7. Raspberry shampoo, the Father, Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, except KH I & II I own those ^^

This is a SoraxRoxas and AxelxCloud fic, other parings might happen but I'm not sure, rated M for hard-core yaoi, minor bondage, Swearing, and other things in later chapters

A/N: *pokes head from behind couch* I have returned! And I would like to deeply apologize to all those that have waited so long and patiently for me to update. It's been…almost 3 months since the last update. A whole bunch of crap with college had to be sorted out, the personal problems took longer then I thought, and I still haven't gotten thank you cards sent out from my graduation party, I'm so horrible T.T

Enough about bad things, good news! I got into the college I wanted and I now have a boyfriend! Separated from a few states but we're making it work ^^ anyways enough of hearing me rant about my life, Music and Love is back! I'm going to try and make weekly updates and start up the yaoi writer in me again!

I would like to give thanks to **EnigmaEric**,** Ultima Phoenix**, **Daisuke James**, **Weaver of light**, and **Kagzii**, for reviewing the last chapter and **xXxSmidgexXx **for reviewing every chapter so far, and again I apologize for making you all wait so long *hands out apology cookies* and as per request from **Ultima Phoenix** I will make this chapter longer then the others, hope you enjoy it!

Please read and review! It helps motivate me to continue! ^^

Let the story continue!

I couldn't bring myself to look away from Sora for a second. My feet have traveled this way home so many times I didn't even need to look where I was going; all I could focus on was Sora. His face looked almost peaceful; if it weren't for all the blood I would say it looked cute.

I figured it must be getting close to ten thirty or eleven now "_I wonder what his parents must be thinking right now..._" Axel's voice brought me out of my thoughts

"Roxas, open the door" nodding towards the green door of my room, looking up and down the hall to make sure no one was there

"Right..." unlocking the door and going inside with Axel behind me. Slipping off my shoes I walked down the small hall into my living room.

You could obviously tell my favorite color was white when you step into my place, white walls, white carpet, white couch and chairs, white curtains, just about everything you could see was white, I'm not what you would consider a neat freak, I just like to keep my place clean and orderly but not to an extreme.

"So what now man?" Axel asked while standing in the hallway holding Sora carefully.

"_Good question…I can't have him just set down. The blood will stain everything…_" "Ummm..." trying to think.

"How about we take him to the bathroom and clean him up?" Axel stated as if it was the most obvious thing

"Wh-What!?" my eyes wide and my face turning red at the thought's rushing through my head

"Well I can't set him anywhere otherwise he will stain the place with blood, and you don't want that I'm sure..." his eyes now glinting in victory, I started to walk towards the bathroom my face going back to normal

"Fine…" he had me there, I knew he meant well but that also meant we get a free show of Sora naked, not that it's a bad thing…I just feel guilty afterwards.

I walked into the bathroom with Axel right behind me, the bathroom mostly white except for the floor mats and some towels that where black. Axel closed the door behind him with his foot.

"So…do I get to strip him?" his smile turning perverted as I glared at him.

"Like hell you will…." I'd at least do Sora the favor of being manhandled by Axel. Who knows what he would try. Stepping towards Axel as he gently let Sora down and held him by the shoulders chuckling

"Of course you would want to strip him, after all you have fallen for him already" smirking as he earned a deep blush from me

"Sh-Shut up…." Muttering as I grabbed the hem of Sora's hoodie slowly lifting it up, the sound of cracking came from the fabric as the dried blood broke apart from the movement. As Axel lifted the shirt off when it reached his shoulders my breath caught in my throat as I saw Sora's chest.

His skin looked so smooth…thoughts rushed into my head, I wanted to feel that skin under my hands. Let my fingers explore the terrain of his chest, tracing each muscle while tickling the nerves. My mouth assaulting his throat, kissing and sucking on that beautiful neck making him shudder. I could hear his breathing get deeper as my fingers continued to explore his chest, bringing his lips towards mine, his breath flowing over my face as the gap between us got smaller, inching closer until…"

"Wow Roxas, I knew you had the hots for him but I didn't think it was enough to get you hard just looking at his chest! I wonder what will happen once you get the rest of his clothes off." Axel's voice snapping me back to reality, fallowing his gaze I looked down. Yep…my pants had a bulge in them showing that I had a hard on….

"_Oh god…now I'm afraid what will happen if I see him naked…no! I can't think about this right now, I need to get him cleaned and laid down!_" Shaking my head and ignoring the bulge in my pants, kneeling down and taking a deep breath as my hand moved towards his zipper

"If your to nervous I can do it for you" Axel's eyes sparkling with delight as he asked

"Hell no you pervert…" muttering as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slowly removed them expecting to see boxers and I was quite shocked, Sora went commando.

Axel's eyes went wide "Holy shit! He has to be at least ten inches when hard, nice going Roxas! You nabbed yourself a wild one!" smirking while my face turned brick red.

I was face to face with Sora's dick, mere inches apart as I kneeled their stunned, my face brick red and my arousal desperately trying to brake free

"_Holy shit is right…great, now I cant stop wondering how big it would look when aroused…and your not helping damnit!_" mentally yelling at my own arousal still trying to break free. I stood up slowly as I turned the water on and turned around to look at Sora again

"Damn Roxas, you must really like the guy…should we see how big he really is?" his perverted smile appearing

"What!? No you damned pervert!" glaring at him as my face was still red

"So are you…oh by the way, I'm crashing here for the night so the couch is taken, hes gonna have to share the bed with you." Smirking as my eyes widened briefly

"Th-that's fine…" shutting off the water and making sure it wasn't to hot before I took Sora from Axel and gently set him into the water, starting to wet his hair and washing it with Shampoo, letting some water wash down his face to remove some blood. The smell of raspberries filled the air; I like the smell, so sue me.

About 15 minutes later I had Sora completely cleaned, draining the tub and rinsing his body, Axel sitting on the counter watching

"You really like him a lot don't you Rox?" his voice didn't sound teasing at all.

I was silent for a few seconds "Yes…I do, its kind of sad really, I would think I would have learned the first time not to fall for someone at first sight.." turning towards Axel smiling softly, trying not to show the pain in my eyes but Axel knew me to well.

"Hold him for me while I bandage him" handing Axel the brunette as I opened the cupboard to grab some bandages,

Axel looked at Roxas's back _"Roxas…_"

Turning back around with the bandages I set them on the counter as I took a roll and started to wrap it around Sora's chest firmly but comfortably

"You can't help who you fall for Roxas…it's not something you choose to happen..." Axel quietly saying as I continued to bandage Sora

"I know…I'm just afraid I'll get hurt again…." Keeping my eyes focused on bandaging Sora to prevent the tears from coming to my eyes. After a few minutes Sora was successfully bandaged, I took him from Axel and exited the bathroom

"Night Axel, see you in the morning." walking towards my room

"Night Rox." Axel replaying before carefully taking off his bloodstained coat and setting it in the bathtub, walking to the living room and flopping onto the couch

I closed my bedroom door with my foot and looked down at Sora. With him cleaned up the moonlight shined on his face making his skin seem to glow "_he's so beautiful…_" walking over the bed and setting Sora down gently, covering him with the covers as he walked over to his side of the bed.

"It's nothing big if I sleep in the same bed, he's already sleeping so it's not like anything is gonna happen." Convincing myself as I stripped to my boxers and climbed into the bed, closing my eyes and letting my mind wonder, which was a bad idea because a naked Sora with dirty thoughts kept flooding my mind.

"_I noticed that you've been staring Roxas…." A naked Sora stepping closer to me, his slender hips moving seductively as he moved, making my face heat up. "Like what you see Roxas?" grabbing my shirt collar and pulling me close to his face, his lips a few inches from mine, his warm breath making my skin tingle._

"_Is that a yes?" his voice getting a hint of lust in it as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't pull away, I fell into those eyes and I couldn't get out, his face getting closer to mine "Can I get an answer?" his tongue lightly licking my bottom lip making my body shudder._

"_Y-Yes…" managing to say, my mouth felt like a desert. Sora's hand rested on my chest and slowly went downwards_

"_Hmm…even if you said no I can tell…" his hand slipping under my pants, grasping my length and moving up and down slowly, my knees felt weak as a low moan escaped from me._

"_Does my Roxas like that?" his voice getting husky as he continued, his hand gripping more firmly, my breath quickening_

"_Oh god….yes…" I couldn't stop myself from letting out another moan; Sora's hand felt so damned good!_

"_That's good…" his hand continuing as he closed the gap pressing his lips to mine, god they felt so soft…_

"_Mnnn…" moaning into the kiss as Sora increased the speed of his hand as the other moved downwards and unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down with my boxers exposing my arousal. Sora breaking the kiss as he slowly moved downwards kissing until he reached me arousal_

"_Well…someone's happy to see me" smiling as he kissed the head_

"_Ah!..." my knees barely hold me up as my nerves where going haywire_

"_Th-That's beca-AH!!!" my eyes going wide as my lungs quickly filled with air as a moist warmth enclosed around my length "Ohhh…" a low moan escaping me once again_

"_S-Sora…" looking down, my body felt hot, my breathing hard as slow, Sora stopping his movement to look up at me_

"_Yes Roxas?" his hand pumping me once making me gasp once again_

"_I…" Sora pumping me again stopping me from finishing my sentence_

"_Just let me make you feel good…" his mouth once again around me moving, I couldn't think anymore as my mind was flooded in pleasure._

"_D-Don't stop…" forcing the words out of me, my body hot as I could feel the tightening knot in my groin increasing_

"_Sora…"_

My eyes snapped open as I sat straight up, breathing hard, looking to m side to see Sora sleeping normally

"Oh….just a dream..." looking down to see my arousal trying to break free from its prison once again

"Damn…better get rid of this." Climbing out of the bed and walking into the hall silently Axel sounded like he was sleeping so he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, walking past the couch, just as I passed Axel reached up and pulled me down.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know that you would come out sometime to take care of this?" Axel muttered as his hand drifted over my crotch

"Mnn…Axel…" my face heating up as I could feel his arousal pressing into my back

"Shh….just let me take care of it for you…" slipping off my boxers with ease, sitting up so I was completely naked sitting in-between his legs, his hand lightly gripping my length and moving

"Ahhh…." my face flushed as I fell back into his chest, not fighting back letting Axel pleasure me, where not lovers or anything. I guess you could say that where friends with benefits although we've never gone all the way, he wants to badly but he accepted that I wanted to save myself for when I fall in love.

"You must really like him a lot if it gets you this hard thinking about him…." Quickening his pace, my breathing getting quicker

"Ye-yea….I don't know why….but I do..." my hips bucking slightly into his hand.

"It's called love at first sight Rox…." Continuing his action as he other hand reached down cupping my sack.

"Nhhnnn…re-really?" slow and hard, the familiar knot tightening now as Axel continued

"Yep….just gotta deal with it and hope he returns you feelings." His hand gripping firmer

"Oh…I…see….nggg!!!!" the knotting getting tighter as I released into Axel's hand, breathing hard

"Feel better now?" Axel smirking as he asked

"Yea….thanks…" saying in-between breaths as I smiled back at him

"Good, now you better go get some sleep…" handing me my boxers back, putting them on and walking back into the room and into the bed.

"_Love at first sight…_" my eyes closing as I fell into slumber, my mind thinking of Sora

_I was in my old room holding a picture of our family, tears falling on the glass as I cried. I heard footsteps enter my room_

"_Sora! What's wrong my boy?" the deep voice behind me pulling me into a hug_

"_Tell your old man what's got you upset eh?" rocking me slightly as I tried to get my voice back_

"_D-daddy…It's my fault mommy's gone isn't it?" looking up at my father with watery eyes, his blond hair spiked in the front with the rest combed back, chewing on a toothpick, I've never seen him without one._

"_Now what got you thinking like that?" smiling warmly at me, still rocking me for comfort._

"_Some kids at school said that It's my fault.... they said that if I wasn't born Mommy would still be alive and you, Cloud, and Sephy would still be happy with her…" starting to cry a little again_

"_Hey, look at me Sora." tapping me on the nose lightly to get my attention, looking up at him sniffling_

"_Don't you listen to those kids alright? Your mother loved you very much, she knew that she would be gone when she gave birth to you…but even still she couldn't bear to have one of her children die if she could help it. It's not your fault that she's gone, it's no ones fault, she loved you and gave you a life to live… and we don't blame you either Sora. We love you just as much" holding me tighter as he took the picture looking at it_

"_Really?" looking up at him sniffing once and awhile_

"_Yes, your brothers love you and I love you with all my heart. I promised Aeris, your mother that I would take care of you three, and I won't let anyone hurt you. So don't believe what the other kid's say ok? Here." Putting his goggles on my head_

"_Wanna be a pilot again?" my eyes lighting up as I put the goggles over my eyes_

"_Yea!" climbing up and sitting on his shoulders, my father spreading his arms out like wings_

"_Get ready for takeoff!" making the sound of airplane engine_

"_Go!" pointing forwards as my father took off running down the hall and out the door, myself laughing as I acted like a pilot._

My eyes opened slowly as the sun hit my face

"Nhhhn….huh?" looking around to find myself in a white room

"_Where am I?" _my thoughts cut short as I felt someone's arms around me tighten. Slowly turning my head to see a sleeping blond with his arms around my waist

"Gahhh!!" bolting backwards, falling off the bed, I shot straight up which was a bad idea, my vision went white as I leaned into the wall for support while my chest felt like it was on fire.

"Huh?" the blond rubbed his eyes confused, seeing me against the wall

"Sora! You're awake!" rushing over to the brunette "you shouldn't e up, some of your ribs are broken and you lost a lot of blood. I uhh…had to clean you before you slept in my bed…sorry about that" trying to lead the other boy back to the bed

My vision coming back "_he…cleaned me? He stripped me down and cleaned me!?"_

"You…cleaned me?" saying through gritted teeth

"Yea…you where covered in blood and I didn't want my room stained….sorry" turning his head to smile at him softly only to be met with a fist that slammed into his face, his vision exploded into white as he flew backwards into the wall, his nose bleeding heavily

"Wh-what?" his vision coming back to see Sora standing their breathing heavy, his eyes stinging from the pain, he wasn't sure if his nose was broken or not.

"You….you fucking pervert!!" my body was shaking in rage as I shouted at him, he flinched at the volume of my voice

"N-no...Sora that wasn't it…" his eyes starting to look hurt but not from the bleeding nose

"Shut the hell up! Instead of taking me to a damned hospital you take me to your place, strip me down, clean me, and then hold me while sleeping!?" my sides hurting like hell, but I didn't care I was used to this kind of pain…what kind of bastard would do this instead of taking me to a hospital!?

"Sora…you've got it all wrong…" he started to talk but I didn't want to hear his excuses

"What kind of sick fuck are you to do something like this!?" yelling at the top of my voice, grabbing a nearby lamp and chucking it at Roxas's head, he raised his arms in front of him as the lamp shattered into pieces, cutting his arms "Ahh!!! Sora!…stop please!" looking at me, his eyes looked deeply hurt

"Why should I stop at the request of a sick perverted fuck like you!?" walking over and grabbing him by the neck lifting him up, and slamming him into a mirror on the wall, cracking it, his hands clutching my hand around his neck.

"Sora…I cant breath…please…it hurts!" tears starting to fall down his cheeks, that got me even more pissed, first he does a sick perverted act like this…and now he wants me to feel sorry for him!?

"a sick bastard like you doesn't deserve for me to stop!" ramming my fist into his gut, all the air escaping out of him, turning around, letting go of him and kicking him hard, watching him fly across the room into the wall, cracks where in the wall form where he landed, blood splatters on the wall and carpet from his nose and cut arms, tears falling down his face sobbing

"Please…stop Sora...it's not what you think!" looking up at me with deeply hurt eyes, like hell I was going to stop, I shouldn't have fooled myself believing I could have friends. He's just like the rest of those assholes who fuck up my life

"Shut up you fucking pervert!" picking up the Mirror and throwing it at him, raising his arms again as the mirror crashed into him, glass falling all over him, now bleeding from his legs arms and shoulders

"Please Sora! it hurts!" just then someone crashed into the room, the red haired guy Axel was it?

"Roxas! Are you ok!?" looking at him sobbing and bleeding on the other side of the room, turning to me his face with rage "you son of a bitch! He's done nothing but give you kindness and this is what you give him back!?" charging at me.

"this is all you sick fucks deserve with your fake acts of kindness!" dodging his punch, grabbing his arm as I slammed my palm into his elbow, his arm bending inwards as a sickening crack could be heard

"AGGHH!!" Axel screaming in pain and I kept hold of his arm and broke it in two other places, punching him in the gut making him double over, putting my hands on the back of his head slamming his head downwards as I shot my knee up colliding into his face as he shot backwards into the wall, coughing up blood that splattered all over the carpet, I felt his nose break from my knee…maybe that will teach the sick fuck.

Walking over to Roxas and picking him up by the throat again "where are my clothes!" my face close to his, my eyes full of rage

"dry-dryer…" choking out the words as my grip tightened and tears poured down his face

"Listen you fucking sick bastard…" bringing my voice to a deadly tone "If you ever attempt to talk or touch me again, I will do far worse then this!" slamming my knee into his stomach again, the wind blowing out of his as I dropped him back to bleed onto the ground. Walking out of the room, finding the dryer and putting my clothes on seeing my bag on the table I grabbed it and walked out the door, the place seemed close to mine.

"Great, the fuckers are close to where I live…." Walking down the street

back in the room Axel was knocked out, Roxas crawled away from the glass and curled up into a ball holding his wounds as he sobbed his heart out "_he hates me…I was starting too get hopeful, but he hates me now…why? Why does he hate me? I wanted him to like me…he hates me, I don't have a chance now…" _his heart aching as he continued to sob. The birds singing as the morning rays lit the sky

Sephiroth and Cloud had fallen asleep on the couch, both waking up at the sound of the door opened Cloud jumped up grabbing Sora by the shoulders

"Sora! Where the hell where you last night!? I was worried sick about you damnit! What if something happened to you and we didn't know!?" his voice shaking with relief and anger

"I'm fine arnt I!?" looking straight into Clouds eyes yelling as well, Cloud stopped talking, stunned.

"I'm perfectly fine! There's no need to worry about me so damn much! It wouldn't fucking matter if something DID happen to me anyways!" moving past him and up the stairs, a door slamming shut was heard a few seconds later

Cloud just stared at Sephiroth stunned, hurt and confused

"He's never yelled at me like that before…." Sitting back on the couch still stunned, Sephiroth looking deeply worried

"Something must have happened to get him this mad….I think it would be best to leave him alone for now Cloud…" patting Cloud on the shoulder to comfort him.

I found myself locked in my bathroom, several razor cuts littered my chest, spikes pierced in my arms and legs, wire wrapped around my forearm tightly, cutting deep into the skin. Looking into the mirror watching the blood seep from my wounds

"Even in this town nothing has seemed to change, there's always some sick fuck screwing with me." Pulling the spikes and wire out of me as I stepped into the shower, turning it on hot and letting it wash the blood off of me as the wounds had already closed.

Well that's it for Chapter 6, hope it was long enough for you Phoenix! And I hope everyone enjoyed it, not much to say really except that I'll be working on chapter 7, I'm gonna plan on making the rest of the chapters this long or longer.

I'm glad to be back and I'll see you next time when we meet in chapter 7 of Music and Love!


	8. Forgiveness reviwers?

Hey all! Zerik here, a recent reviewer reminded me that all of you have been waiting for me to update! But it's not because I've been putting it off. I've been attending my collage (yea baby I'm a collage boy now! Woo!) for about four weeks and I've been completely slammed with homework the whole time, I apologize deeply to everyone for leaving you in the dark I just haven't had time to let you guys know or when I did I was distracted by something else . so anyhoo, I haven't forgotten Music and Love….I just haven't had the free time to sit my ass down and write chapter 7, but I'm going to try and make time for it now, I'm starting to get a handle on the homework so hopefully I can get chapter 7 typed and posted before or during this up coming weekend, since I have a shit load of more work the I thought I would have had to do updates might be only on weekends from now on and that's if I get the time to write, which I'm going to try and make time for….so hopefully I'll see you guys in chapter 7 of Music and Love soon!

PS. Holy shit! 23 reviews, 1,850 hits, 12 favs and 15 alerts! You guys are fucking amazing! I know those numbers don't sound like very much…but honestly I wasn't expecting this story to be liked this much, I was expecting like 6 reviews or so and under 1000 hits…and I considered myself lucky if I would have gotten 2 favs or any alerts! So as a thank you to everyone who's liked my story, and a super big thank you to my all who's reviewed, chapter 7 might take a bit longer then I said before….but that's because I'm going to make it a very long chapter, I'll keep going even if it seems like a perfect place to end the chapter! (There's probably going to be a lot of places like that….) so chapter 7 will be a big thank you chapter! And now that I think about it I might do a few more pairings, I know that every character I want to put in hasn't showed up yet, but give me some ideas for pairings! Email me, pm me, leave a review with the suggestion any way you want to communicate to me, note that I might be a bit picky with anything that has to do with Riku….I'll honestly say he's one of my least favorite in the KH universe, he reminds me of a stalker/rapists by the way he looks and especially his eyes o-o…. but it just depends on your suggestions, anyone you can think of! Gay, straight, or lesbian pairings, I can do the gay pairings best (obvious since I'm gay =P) and the straight pairings I can probably do a decent job…and I can try a lesbian pairing if it fits with how I'm going to make the characters…but I'm not making any promises with that. Anyhoo this is another thank you gift to how fucking amazing you guys are! Let me know what you think, throw em out I want to hear em!

Love you all! (Well not really...well yea I but not….you guys know what I mean….pervs XP)

-Zerik


End file.
